Meeting Yourself
by blueaeryn1
Summary: Lucas Scott meets an eerily familiar stranger on the eve of accepting Nathan's Challenge from season one. His decsion has implications for his future with a cerain blonde dream girl.


Lucas Scott bounced the basketball two more times on the worn asphalt, took a deep breath and shot the ball into the hoop 15 feet away from him. The ball grazed the iron rim and fell in, the metal chains making a pinging noise as the ball sailed through.

He shook his head and smiled to himself. Everything in his life felt better when he was here, basketball in his hand and the pureness of sinking a basket. His life was anything but simple these days. In fact it was more complicated then normal.

He had a decision to make and he felt it was momentous. A crossroads that if taken would lead him down a path he could never come back from.

Lucas walked over to where the basketball had landed, near the goal, and scooped it up. He began bouncing the ball again when he heard the faint strains of music in the night air. Not two seconds later a pair of headlights appeared in the distance and then the form of an ancient heavy metal car came speeding by. He bit his lip and shook his head.

It was Peyton Sawyer tearing through Tree Hill again in her 63 black Mercury Comet, her new musical obsession blaring from the speakers. She was a holy terror on the streets, and red lights, stoplights and Lucas Scott be damned.

Less then a week ago she had almost run him over. Tires screeched and her car's bumper came within a hairs breath of him before she stopped. He wasn't sure, but he thought that near death experience with Peyton and her car might have been the first time she looked him in the eyes.

This impromptu meeting was foiled when Peyton threw him an annoyed look, shook her head in disgust and waved him on like some servant boy. But why shouldn't she? Lucas Scott was just one of the "river rats" who played his basketball on a small river court. She dated Tree Hill High Ravens' basketball superstar Nathan Scott, who just happened to be his half brother.

It was a truly messed up relationship.

Yet fate seemed to like him lately. Just two days after literally running into Peyton he answered a call to pick up a stranded motorist on the old river road. His heart sped up a bit when he rounded the curve to see Peyton's car on the side of the road and Peyton Sawyer herself leaning against the driver's side door.

She wore her typical sarcastic nature treating him as if he was more of an annoyance then anything else. It wasn't until she brought up Dan Scott, his father only because he provided the genetic material, and Lucas told her why he quit playing basketball, that he noticed a softening about her. When he finished the story, she had asked him why he told her all that, they didn't even know each other.

Lucas told her the truth. He told her that he did so maybe because they didn't know each other. He never was sure how she took that, but he meant that he told her so she would know him better. The way he felt he knew her, the way he wanted to know her better.

Lucas was brought back to the basketball court and shooting the ball as Peyton's car drove out of sight. He wondered where she was going and if she would be sitting in front of her web cam later tonight. Not like he cared or would be watching. Oh, who was he kidding? He would be watching.

"She was hell on wheels at that age," a voice said behind him.

Lucas turned to see a shadowy figure. The figure walked a little closer but made sure to be protected by the shroud of darkness, avoiding the faint lights the pair of street lights provided.

"She used to drive that car and dare anyone to get in her way," the voice continued. "Heaven and hell wrapped up in that car, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "What are you talking about?"

"Peyton, of course," the voice said.

It was an eerily familiar voice. Just that hint of southern drawl laced with an air of culture. But also Lucas felt he had heard it before.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked as he walked closer to the figure.

"I am you," the figure said stepping into the light.

Lucas stepped back slightly. The basketball in his hand slipped from his grip, bounced once on the court and then rolled away.

Standing before him was a man that held the features of Lucas, albeit a bit older maybe a little muscular around the edges. He looked to be in his late twenties. There was an air of peace about him, a look Lucas had never known.

"Look, I don't know what kind of joke you are pulling," Lucas began trying to shake the feeling that this might be real. "But you can tell Skills and the guys I'm not buying it."

"It's not a joke, and I'm real," the older version of Lucas said. "I came here to make sure you make the right choice."

"And what choice would that be?" Lucas cocked his head and shifted from one foot to another.

"You're trying to decide if you should accept Nathan's challenge," the man answered. "You better decide that yes should be the answer."

"Oh, yeah, you got it all planned out," Lucas was a bit upset. He didn't like anyone telling him what to do, even if it was an older version of him self.

"I'm not saying it will be easy and if you challenge him, you will win, you will play for the Ravens and so many of your dreams will come true." The older Lucas smiled a bit.

Lucas noticed his gaze shifted to where Peyton's car had disappeared down the road.

"And you get the girl." The older Lucas dipped his head and smiled.

"Oh, and what girl would that be?" Lucas was in the mood for a challenge.

"Peyton Sawyer," the older man answered. "You get all your dreams."

"Now I know you are full of shit," Lucas said. He turned to go and retrieve his basketball. "That girl wouldn't give me the time of day."

"That girl eventually loves you with her whole heart," the older Lucas bit his lip. "She gives you everything you ever wanted and more."

"Right," Lucas said bouncing the ball. "Next you are going to tell me we get married and have a kid."

"Well, yeah but maybe not in that order." The older Lucas chuckled.

"So, what you tell me all this, I remember it and then you get your life." Lucas tucked the basketball under his arm.

"No, I tell you this, convince you to challenge Nathan and then the rest of your life you have this feeling that guides you." The older Lucas thinks back to that feeling when he felt compelled to seek out Peyton after winning the state title or when he called her at the airport to come to Las Vegas with him. Life really was circular. And convincing this kid to take a chance would open up a door to dreams beyond his imagination. There would be hardship along the way, but wasn't that the way life is? You never appreciate the journey if you don't take a few side roads and hit a few potholes.

"Just think about it." The older Lucas grabbed the ball from Lucas. He stepped back, eyed his shot and let loose an arching shot that poetry could be written about. The all fell through the hoop, well glided really. He chuckled, turned and walked away.

"Wait, so Peyton." He just had to hear him say it again.

"She turns into an amazing woman and when she looks at me with all the love in her heart just for me, I think my heart will burst with love for her." He laughs slightly. "And it gets even better. So, make sure we get that happily ever after, okay?"

Lucas shook his head and watched the older man walk away. A split second later, has forgotten the encounter. Yet, deep down he just knows that accepting Nathan's challenge is the right thing to do. And he also vows that this year he will really talk to Peyton Sawyer. And not just dream about it.


End file.
